Similar Tastes
by Dragon's Clan
Summary: A Pandora Hearts x Tsubasa Chronicles crossover one-shot fic. Summary: Seishirou and Vincent Nightray at a cafe...Our two favorite polite and sadistic people in the same place, enough said. Contains some spoilers.


**Title:** Similar Tastes

**Fandom: **Tsubasa Chronicles x Pandora Hearts

**Characters/Pairing: **Seishirou, Vincent Nightray, and mentions of other characters with slight hints of Seishirou/Subaru and Vincent/Ada and other pairings.

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **General.

**Summary:** Vincent and Seishirou at a cafe...(A/N: Dragon's Clan: Maybe we should be worried about this. I'll leave that to your thoughts.)

**Note: **I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles, Pandora Hearts, or anything that mentions Annabel Lee, Alice in Wonderland or Alice Through The Looking Glass. Tsubasa Chronicles belongs to CLAMP while Pandora Hearts belong to Jun Mochizuki. Annabel Lee belongs Edgar Allan Poe, Alice in Wonderland and Alice Through The Looking Glass belongs to Lewis Carroll. There are spoilers in this one-shot, so if you don't want to be spoiled about the hints I placed in this one-shot, then don't read it.

* * *

><p>Two people are relaxing in a cafe with tea. One of them is a blond with a pair of mismatch eyes of crimson and gold, while the other is a raven also a pair of mismatch eyes as well, one brown the other glass.<p>

"She has _his_ eyes." The raven said with a smile as he observed his companion, trying to gauge any reaction out of him. He was pleasantly pleased when there was none.

"I can assure you _she_ has no connection to that _person_ you are looking for." _Back off, she's mine_. The blond said with as he smile back at the raven.

"I'll say the same to you." _Stay away from mine_. The raven said while the blond chuckle in amusement.

"Then I'll heed your advice. So how is _he_? Had you found _him_ yet?" The raven calmly drank from his cup before he sighs dramatically as he sets his tea cup down.

"From what I heard, _he_ is doing well but alas, _he_ eludes me. I think _his_ brother is a bit over protective." The blond chuckles once again, he knows that feeling.

"I would say the same as for _her_, _her _brother may look like he isn't but _he_ is." The raven looks at him with interest.

"So they found him?" The blond just smile at this.

"Yes, he is accompanied by a _protector_." _Chain_. The raven is curious, he heard of chains and what they are from the said blond himself, but never saw one.

"Will you be able to _achieve_ your wish?" _Will you erase own your existence?_ The blond shrugged.

"Who knows, will _you_ be able to _achieve yours_?" _What will you do when you find _him_?_ The raven hummed at this with a smile.

"As you know, my _goals_ will be best left alone." _This is my business._ The blond returns that smile.

"Of course." _Then you should at least respect mine._ Silence settled down comfy between them.

"Did _you_ found him _yet_?" The slightest reaction from the blond was the slightest narrowing of his eyes.

"We _had_. He _has_ beautiful eyes, that I can't believe he hides them behind his hair." The raven looks at the blond with slight surprise. _So soon?_

"What color are they?" The blond's smile spread a little bit.

"Violet(1)." The raven smirked in irony of this. The same color of Subaru's brother eyes.

"What a surprise, my brother loves that color." The raven said with a smirk.

"Speaking of brothers, how is yours doing?" The blond ask while the raven shrugged.

"He goes around collecting items here and there, even for the _new owner_." The blond blinks in surprise.

"My condolences for your loss." The raven nodded, telling the blond it's alright.

"How's yours?" The blond gives the raven a fond smile in remembering his brother.

"He's still serves that master of his, working in Pandora with the _Mad Hatter_, and helping his master and his master's _Rabbit_. They are looking for the _Rabbit_'s memories and the remaining missing pieces left behind by _Charles Dodgson_(2) himself." The contrast in comparing their own brothers didn't startle them.

"He seems well then."

"Why of course, since _he_ is _my_ beloved brother." If the tone the blond said in possessive disturbed the raven, he didn't show it.

"Well, it's time for me to leave. I have a date to go to." The blond said as he stand up, the raven follow suit with the same smile.

"Tell _her_ I said hi, Vincent-san." If the blond was surprised at how the raven knows of his little _playmate_, he didn't show it.

"Aa, then tell _him_ I said hi once you see _him_, Seishirou-san." No, neither of them were surprised at this. Vincent paid for the bill, and both of them walked out of the cafe and into a dark alley.

"_For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams_.(3)" Vincent said, his smile didn't leave his face and he didn't show any surprise when a magical circle appeared under Seishirou's feet.

"Annabel Lee, from Edgar Allan Poe. A classic. Until then." Seishirou said as the magic warp around him, becoming liquid before swallowing him whole and the liquid vaporized and slinks its way up to the sky.

"_Curiouser and curiouser_(4)_, _Seishirou-san. Until then." Vincent whispered and he watches the magic circle slowly disappeared into nothing, leaving behind no traces of the man that stood before. Once the magic is completely gone, Vincent heads out of the alley to meet his date. The one that held innocent sparkling green eyes that he'll pleasantly enjoy breaking her innocence before _that day_ comes.

* * *

><p>(1) - Leo's eyes looks like it's violet from the recent manga update of Pandora Hearts, Chapter 63, however Glen's eyes are brown. Until we get a closer look at Leo's eyes, I'll stick with violet for now.<p>

(2) - A reference to 'Alice Through The Looking Glass' by Lewis Carroll. Referring Jack as the _Charles Dodgson_ of 'Alice Through The Looking Glass' is the actual name of Lewis Carroll. Here is as to the reason why Jack Vessalius may be referenced as _Charles Dodgson_. Just get rid of the spaces once you copy and paste the link below.

http: / pandorahearts . wikia . com / wiki / Jack_Vessalius

Then again, we will never know who Jack is actually based on until there are more manga updates on Pandora Hearts.

(3) - A quote from the poem called 'Annabel Lee' made by Edgar Allen Poe. It's just seem fitting to put it in, maybe it's a reference to the relationship that is mentioned earlier or not mentioned, but either way I'm not telling either way. ;) I think the clue can be seen once you read the poem a couple of times, if you don't get it, well you don't get it until you give it a try or think long and hard. It's your choice either way.

(4) - Quoted from 'Alice in Wonderland' written by the same author of 'Alice Through The Looking Glass', Lewis Carroll. As to why it's here, why not? ;D

* * *

><p>Extra Note: Originally I wanted to have Seishirou and Vincent play chess for this one-shot, but this works too. The tea itself, can either be jasmine tea, green tea, English Breakfast Tea, or any type of tea since I don't know what kind of flavor Seishirou and Vincent likes.<p>

* * *

><p>Read and review! :D<p> 


End file.
